lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Venture/Creatures
Passive Common * Ass * Bacculite (Biome-specific) * Fruit Bat * Porcus ** Porcus are short, long creatures resembling pigs. Porcus are 0.9 meters//2'11" tall and wide upon reaching adulthood. Child and infant Porcus are 0.45 meters/1'6" tall and wide. Porcus have six nipples, and protruding, crossed eyes. Porcus have a small mouth, which is difficult to see under their large, wide snout. Porcus also have four legs, each with hooves, and are typically covered in soil and sludge, as a result of rolling around in mud. Lac Avem * Bluebird * Common Teal * Finch * Grosbeak * Mallard Duck * Penguin * Volatile Dlab Lana Mollis Sedenum Neutral Animals Ululator Monsters * Undead * Wyveslender (Mini Boss) Crawler Crawlers are the most common neutral creature in Venture. They resemble giant, hairless spiders. * Grotto Crawler ** Grotto Crawlers are much like the standard Crawlers, except with a mud brown cuticle and shorter legs. * Standard Crawler ** The most defining trait of the standard Crawler is their light pink cuticle, maroon highlights and exoskeleton plating. Standard Crawlers walk at a height of 0.9 meters/2'11" and a width of 1.4 meters/4'7". During the day, Crawlers run away from players, which gives them the chance to kill them before any harm is done. However, they bring back packs of approximately six other Crawlers at night, and attempt to creep around the player, before striking from behind. Aggressive Standard * Anthropophagus * Espouse (Mini Boss) * Extinction * Hag * Multer * Oculus * Ooze * Waif * Wyveflea Custos * Custos * Firstborn Custos (Mini Boss) Comedenti Comedenti are the most common hostile creature in Venture. They resemble Venturians, but with light yellow skin, red eyes, decaying, sharp teeth, and clawed fingers. The Comedenti are typically equipped with blunt objects, such as bones and stone hammers. They tend to throw these at players from a distance. When in close range combat, Comedenti bite and claw at the player. * Black Comedenti * Boomerang Comedenti * Dlab Comedenti * Fire-Breathing Comedenti * Golden Comedenti * Ice Comedenti * Obeasts ** Obeasts are 3.7 meter/12 foot versions of Comedenti, and are much plumper. The Obeasts have a bumpy body, with a large, ovular head. The head has red, baggy eyes, two nostrils, dark gray gums, and teeth in various colors, ranging from white to olive green. Obeasts wear a tattered, leather vest and excrement-stained loincloth, as well as a log as a club. Some Obeasts have a bleeding bump on their head, typically as a result of hitting themselves with their own club. According to Tyra Beaulieu, Obeasts smell rather horrid, with her initially mistaking the stench for that of a "disemboweled, rotting corpse". * Standard Comedenti ** Standard Comedenti typically offer a direct fight, but flee when injured. Afterwards, they take cover and throw as many blunt objects as they can find, ducking and sliding in and out of their cover spot. Upon running out of blunt objects, Comedenti will attempt to sneak behind players, before attacking them. * Winged Comedenti Morpher Morphers are creatures that can switch between three forms, much like the Evolutions in Pokemon. * Boy ** Bottom Boy/Devil Dog *** Devil Dogs are the normal form of the Boy Morpher. They have more differences than the Hell Boy and Demo Man do, specifically the fact that they stand on all fours (although their front "legs" are actually arms), and have their wings outstretched. ** Hell Boy ** Fly Boy/Demo Man Osseus Osseus are a creature with a extremely prominent exoskeleton, resembling that of a human skeleton. Osseus have black eyes and apricot-colored skin. Osseus are able to survive dismemberment and can reassemble themselves over time (much like the Pipipi) unless their skull is destroyed. * Archer Osseus * Crawler Jockey (Mini-Boss) * Decayer Osseus * Horseman Osseus * Massive Osseus * Osteopenia Osseus * Purple Osseus * Shooter Osseus ** Shooter Osseuses are the most common Osseus, equipped with a blunderbuss and standing at a height of 1.99 meters/6'6" and a width of 0.6 meters/2'0". Shooter Osseuses can spawn anywhere in the Overworld at a light level of 7 or less, in groups of 4. In most situations, Shooter Osseus fire from a covered spot, crouching in and out of view. Some Shooter Osseus are unarmed, and simply exist to lure players out of cover while others fire at them from a distance (much like the UFO in Battle Zone). * Winged Osseus Pipipi Pipipis is a creature composed of four body segments that can be removed and eventually regenerated. Considering the regeneration factor, Pipipis can regrow the rest of their body if the head isn't destroyed. Pipipis bite as their attack. Considering how hard-hitting they are, Pipipis move at a relatively slow speed, although ones with horns (i.e. Spiked Pipipi) can move quicker by ramming forwards. * Black Pipipi * Embalmed Pipipi * Goliath Pipipi * Spherical Pipipi * Spipipipi (Acid-spitting Pipipi) * Snow Pipipi * Standard Pipipi ** Standard Pipipis are the most common, and stand at 1.7 meters/5'7". The standard Pipipi appears somewhat squat over a distance, but looks taller and thinner up close. Keratin spikes cover multiple areas of the standard Pipipi, with two spiked blades on either side of the mouth, slightly resembling that of a spider. Hooves end each of the Pipipi's legs, which are notably narrower than the rest of the body. Demons Deadly Sins Portrait Demons * Baron Humphrey, The Indifferent * Baroness Euot, The Gossiper * Bess Thomeson, The Aggressive * Chancellor Dumpty, The Ignorant * Count Raullin, The Inflexible * Countess Susan, The Uncommunicative * Duchess Christiania, The Unchanging * Eliot Salemon, the Controlling * Emperor Amaury, The Egotistical * Filbert Edmund, The Raper * Gil Reynold, The Dependent * Grand Duke Hubert, The Liar * King Rogerius, The Inconsistent * Jacob Rankin, The Intimidating * Joss Fawkes, The Fraudulent * Malina Aveline, The Discourteous * Prince Job, The Blamer * Princess Muriel, The Illiberal * Susan Bryant, The Vicious Serpentium Pet Ululator Sedenum Mollis Utility Boss * Anguis * Brobdingnagian Ooze * Cibum * Crawler Regina * Decayer * Diabolus Murus * Diabolus Oculus * Dungeon Guardian * Wyvern Category:Venture Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin Category:1001 Spears